The Blood Sayjin Prince
by MajinBroli
Summary: AU: Infected and shattered, Vegeta has lost nearly everything excpet the posioned blood in his veins. Now for vengence he must find the woman who stole more then his power...


**Disclaimer: Don't Own It**

**The Blood Sayjin Prince**

_A/N: If you all enjoy this story ill be willing to continue it. I think you all should like it._

_When Fate must be altered, Karma can manipulate the consequences that ensue from change. Love, life, peace, and war are all a result of these forces. There is always a time when one can change the course of history. This is one of those times._

* * *

He burst through the trees, fire coursing through his body's veins. His muscles were begging for rest. They pleaded for a small break, but he couldn't afford it. He was Vegeta, the Saiya-jin Prince; he couldn't give into his pain. "Just a little further, just a little harder," he told himself over and over again in his mind. 

Sticks, twigs, leaves, mud—it all covered him. He had lost his power long ago, relying only on his Saiya-jin will and pride to persevere. He was a man of action. He would never let someone dethrone him. His foot caught on the edge of a root and he tripped down over a broken log. He slammed hard down onto the ground, his body letting out a sickening crack as his arm landed on a rock.

He opened his mouth to scream but without wind to do so he could only suffer the pain silently. His eyes looked back behind him. The dancing lights followed him. They illuminated the ground, looking for survivors. They were looking for him.

Gathering himself up again and ignoring the fresh stream of royal blood leaking from his gash, he continued. His legs felt less strained than from before, but the burn returned quickly, setting his lungs aflame. He endured the pain, however. After all, he had been through worse… so much worse…

It might have been less then a week before that he was training in the royal palace of Vegetasei, damning his father, cursing his weak sparring partners—only to be thrown into utter chaos, his body plagued with a virus that had been spreading violently before this entire war began with little notice. He didn't know where in the hell it came from but he could only assume the sick bastard Frieza. Only he would be that cowardly to strike at them from the shadows and poison them all.

It had been a slaughter; his people had been massacred without remorse. Whoever this army belonged to, whomever they worked for, they came prepared. The virus in his blood leached away at his ki. It was like a machine virus it headed directly to the place in his brain that connected him to his powerful source of energy. It implanted itself inside their heads and took away that connection, leaving every sayjin without his or her ki. It was stealing the power that he had worked for his whole life to achieve.

He and his father, mother, and the entire race of Saiya-jins had become… _Weaklings…_They were helpless against the legions of forces armed with technology; they were outmatched. Ten thousand virus infected Saiya-jin warriors who came to fight their opponents. But a massacre only ensued. Not a single warrior survived, not a single foe was vanquished. They walked over the bodies of once mighty warriors, and laid siege to the palace, which fell within moments.

He was all that was left, if there had been other Saiya-jins left he surely knew they all would be dead soon. He wasn't one to doubt them but they were all in a noose and it would slowly tighten, it would choke them all until they were dead. But they would never roll over for anyone, even if death would be the outcome they would not be done in so. They would go down swinging until the end.

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he dove around a small alcove of rocks. The lights above him passed by as he rested. But he knew they were tracking him and it wouldn't take long before they came back. He could only weakly collapse against the rocks, his hot breath steaming in front of his eyes. He was so weak that he wished he could die, but it wouldn't be proper. Not for a Saiya-jin prince; he had to get revenge. Not just for his people, but for his own pride.

His eyes grew heavy, but he kept himself awake, half starving, half dead, and utterly exhausted; there was no low to compare to how he felt now. He needed an escape just… for a few… moments… "Ahhhh…" Vegeta let out almost a whisper as he relinquished himself to exhaustion, his head catching the ground, as his eyes closed giving himself some much needed sleep.

* * *

"I am truly impressed my sweet blue rose. You've outdone yourself by eliminating all of these ridiculous monkeys for me." The haunting laughter of Frieza came through a video monitor. "I was very impressed. Your new devices have earned my thanks to you. The entire Saiya-jin Empire is either being killed or captured." The form turned around as he looked down upon the red surface. "Oh King Vegeta you old fool, you should have just given up so many years ago and become like all the others. You must be turning over in your grave now to believe that legend! Super-Saiya-jin! Hah! It's a stupendous laugh!" He looked back at the screen his evil smile on his lips. 

"To believe your race developed such a virus still amazes me. It could have cost me some thousands of warriors to take the planet of Vegeta. In just a week, it's all fallen down around them." He burst into a fit of laughing. "I would have loved to have seen their faces when they lost all of their precious power. Oh how I would have loved it! I would have loved to hear them beg at my feet for mercy!"

The woman, known as 'the blue rose,' stood before her master, alongside her devices. She forced a smile on her lips for his compliment. "Thank-you Sire, it's an honor to hear your recognition." She bowed respectfully, denying the outcry inside of her, the deaths of thousands resting solely on her shoulders.

"Sire," she stated carefully, "I must ask that you do remember my time is nearing."

Frieza seemed to think for a moment before realizing her intentions. "Ah yes your return to your home world?" Frieza smiled, tapping his chin with thought.

It was a mutual agreement that she would work herself for the empire but return sometimes to her home planet to ensure its productivity as well as technological updates. Though wary of her genius, Frieza knew she had been loyal thus far.

As well for safety's sake her own people did protect her with a zealous nature, she would be much safer at her home planet from time to time. "Very well, I grant you passage home. You shall leave once this planet is cleaned up."

"Thank-you again sire. You are most generous to me," she purred, making the lizard laugh before the screen blinked off.

She hated what she did, but she had no choice. She already had enough death for her soul, but she would do whatever it took to ensure her own people lived. She wasn't any savior; she would do what she could for her people and her people alone. If others died she would have to accept it but losing all of what she had was too much.

She would go home, plot with her advisors on how to kill the bastard, Frieza, and see what else could use to give him some hope that she remained one of his blind helpless sheep.

* * *

Vegeta's eyes snapped open, as he realized that he had fallen asleep. Wiping the sweat from his face, he got up. Feeling much better from the unexpected nap that he knew he shouldn't have taken, he proceeded to get the hell out of there. 

The whirr of machines coming from nearby made him duck alongside the alcove once again. He could feel the rapid beating of his heart against his chest like a jackhammer. They were hovering just above him; he could see their lights just alongside the side of the cave. He could hear the Alien tongues above him. He could their voices conversing with one another, as they were so close to him but just too stupid to find him. " Bwedo?"

"No berdido aba Ta!"

"Neir abet ah! Seeda Peating!"

The lights moved again and downwards where he hid. His hand snagged a rock beneath him and even without his ki he could use his physical strength. He hurled the rock with every ounce of strength in his arm; it flew far before cracking against a tree. "ABA TA! ABA TA!" one screamed as the lights flashed and sped off in the direction of the noise.

Vegeta dived from his spot and took off in another direction. _Come on! Faster, damn it, faster! _He jumped a log and kept moving, not knowing where to go but just as far away from them as possible.

He dug his feet into the soft mud, shooting through the forest with an iron will and drive for revenge. A burst of rapid machine gun fire blasted by him as he rolled off to the side, his legs being nicked by the hot lead. He grunted as he felt it burn and bleed, unwilling to cry out in pain. He dashed onwards; he could feel them locking onto him.

He moved harder. _I don't want to die, I want to live! I need to live! _Those words echoed in his mind as he jumped over a large crevice. Catching his feet, he kept moving even as the machines behind him whirred, inching closer.

Lights illuminated all around him, his back becoming a target as the aliens yelled out. More fire from behind made him dive behind a tree; it didn't last long as it soon became splinters and he took off again, weaving in between objects to give himself cover. He watched the ground in front of him. If he saw light he moved to the side, if they couldn't see him clearly, they couldn't shoot him.

"EAGHHHHH!" He heard as another machine burst out from the thick underbrush, more pieces of hot lead ripping from the barrels. He did a roll on the ground, dodging the waves of heat passing just behind him. He kept moving.

He swung around a tree. A muzzle flashed before he heard a blast. Vegeta felt the air in his lungs explode as something ripped through his stomach, a burning sensation as he collapsed to his knees. Looking up, he saw a lone man, his barrel smoking looking down at him as if he were some trophy kill. "Never… I will not die like this!" Vegeta screamed as he flung himself forward.

The hunter snapped his gun into position and fired again. Vegeta moved fast enough so that it only grazed his cheek, fresh blood split open from his face; but he didn't care. He kicked his foot up, knocking the rifle from his hands and sent him sprawling backwards. His hands snagged the rifle from the air and drew its sights down on the hunter. A flash escaped the barrel and the man was dead. Vegeta spat in distaste but slung the weapon over his shoulder. He ignored the blood spilling out from his gut and kept running, the lights returned as if they had received some notification or something to stop for he was sure they would have been all-!

He ducked again as another blaze of machine gun fire ripped behind him. _Spoke to soon, they are persistent bastards. _He ran for what seemed like hours, until his feet slowed because he had no choice.

Just in front of him sat a waterfall, a drop down into the churning waters below. Looking back he saw the lights slow down as their beams all centered on him, forming half a circle around him and covering his escape. "Nobedro! Heilda!" One yelled at him but he didn't move.

He had two choices… Jump or die. It was no real choice. He looked at the three aliens one last time. "You disgusting freaks; you cannot stop me! I will not be done in like this! You'll all see! THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYA-JINS WILL GET HIS JUST REVENGE!"

He pushed himself back and with one more step, he touched the edge. "I'll see you all in hell!" He fell backwards and as he crossed over the edge and jumped backwards. Falling, he only watched as the world fell fast, the night sky still covering his descent.

The water engulfed him as he hit the surface, the waves tumbling as Vegeta was knocked unconscious and succumbed into the dark void.

Many hours later as the crack of dawn broke over the plains, the light of the sun casting over the planet as a washed up body hung alongside the sides of the shallow embankment. His legs still deep in the water, half his body was covered in mud. Half of his dark features were imbedded in the soft dirt.

The sun cast it rays over the river shining a reflective light, one lucky one as if by destiny hitting his eye. The closed lid snapped open, one cold black eye awakened…

* * *

_R&R MajinBroli_


End file.
